1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice scraping apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice scraper apparatus wherein the same is configured as a hand tool to remove accumulated ice relative to a vehicular windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various manually manipulatable ice scraper tool structure has been set forth in the prior art and is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,569 to Brinker, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,175 to Durgin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,712 to Markus; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,660 to Hopkins. The various ice scraping tool structure of the prior art typically incorporates a rigid linear blade mounted to project across a windshield surface in contrast to the circularly configured blade structure of the instant invention arranged for grasping at its upper end for projecting across a vehicular windshield.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ice scraper apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.